character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Krillin (Canon)/BatMario753
|-|Base= |-|No Ego Zone= Summary Krillin is a supporting protagonist in the Dragon Ball series. Krillin had a brief rivalry with Goku when they first met and trained under Master Roshi, but they quickly became lifelong best friends. One of the most powerful and talented Human martial artists on Earth, Krillin is courageous, a faithful ally and good-natured. He is a prominent Z Fighter, despite usually being overpowered by the major enemies. Powers and Stats Tier: High 4-C | High 4-C Name: Krillin Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Male Age: 43 during the Universe 6 Saga Classification: Human, Martial Artist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Highly skilled in Martial Arts, Ki Manipulation, Afterimage Creation, Energy Sensing, True Flight, Danmaku, Aura, can create large explosions with his Photon Bomber, can create flashes of light to blind his opponents, was able to perform ki based moves such as the Kamehameha and the Solar Flare after seeing them enough times, has temporary Energy Sensing Negation with Solar Flare x 100, Healing with Senzu Beans, Homing Attack with Blasting Bullet, can gather ki to amplify his stats | All previous abilities on a higher scale (most notably his Ki Manipulation as this form doesn't let any ki leak out) and Enhanced Statistics Attack Potency: Large Star level (Comparable to foes during the ToP which could easily shatter Kachi Katchin, a stronger version of Katchin, and Buu Saga Base Gohan couldn't even break normal Katchin) | Large Star level (Stronger than his base form) Speed: FTL+ (Could keep up with Android 18) | FTL+ (Faster than his base form) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Large Star level | Large Star level Durability: Large Star level | Large Star level Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range. Interplanetary with ki blasts and attacks. Standard Equipment: A sack of Senzu Beans Intelligence: Krillin possesses mastery of various martial arts techniques and skills, years of experience fighting both powerful and diverse enemies whom have various abilities and powers. He is also a combat/tactical genius and an experienced cop. Weaknesses: Some of Krillin's techniques like the Kamehameha require a few seconds to be charged and to be used to their full potential they would need to be charged even farther. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Ki Blast: The most basic form of a ki attack, spheres of ki that can be shot out as an attack. * Ki Wave: A beam of ki fired from the palm. * Continuous Energy Bullet: Krillin shoots out a barrage of ki blasts. * Kamehameha: A semi-basic yet powerful energy wave attack. Krillin cups his hands together, charges his ki, and unleashes a large beam of energy. Krillin learns the move by just watching Goku and Yamcha use it, and he uses this move for the first time in the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament against Chiaotzu. * Blasting Bullet: A move where Krillin fires two energy waves that target his enemy. * Jumping Energy Wave: Krillin fires an Energy Wave downwards using the force to propel himself upwards. * Photon Bomber: Krillin shoots a ki blast that causes an explosion large enough to cover a whole lab. * Scattering Bullet: Krillin fires a Ki blast at his enemy. Right before it hits, the attack flies above his target and scatters apart resulting in several small but powerful blasts. * Destructo Disc: Also known as Kienzan, is an attack invented by Krillin that has very sharp edges that can cut through just about anything. ** Chain Destructo Disc Barrage: A rapid-fire version of the Destructo Disc used by Krillin against Frieza. ** Destructo Disc Triple Blade: Krillin throws a Destructo Disc which splits in to three Destructo Discs. * Solar Flare: An attack that can blind anyone who is facing the user unless their eyes are closed. ** 100x Solar Flare: A new variation of the Solar Flare developed by Krillin in Dragon Ball Super. It is basically the Solar Flare, but much stronger, as unlike Solar Flare, it blinds the opponent even if their eyes are closed. This is noted as a surprise attack, and would not work if it is used over and over, as Krillin must rely on the opponent to be in a certain state. It also possibly blinds the opponent from sensing ki, evident to how Gohan could not find Krillin after he had used it. * Power Up: Krillin gathers his ki to power himself up. * No Ego Zone: Krillin gains a new power up by facing his fears and controlling his heart. Krillin's aura does not disperse as it usually does but takes shape around his body, as he is not allowing any of his ki to leak out. Krillin focuses his ki to enhance his attack power. Key: Base | No Ego Zone Category:Tier 4 Category:BatMario753